Promise
by EndlessSky26
Summary: They made a promise to always be together. She knew it had been an unrealistic promise, but she had never expected it to end so suddenly.


**My heart hurts. So have some angst...and stuff.**

* * *

Black granite stared up at her, white words fleeting across its face.

"Here lies Soul 'Eater' Evans." Was all it said. Five simple words that broke her heart into a million pieces, never to be mended. Everyone had left hours ago, leaving her to sit in the silence alone.

It was a cool October's day. The sun was covered by a layer of clouds and cast shadows over the earth. The air was chilled from the approaching winter, trees now bare and lifeless. Maka walked down the small overgrown path towards hook cemetery. It had been almost three years since he had passed. Three heart stopping, mind fogging, years. The first few months had been the worst for everyone. No one wanted to accept he was gone. As time went on everything seemed to slowly faze back, but it wasn't truly fixed. Something was just off. None of them had wanted to admit it at first so they lived like that; sparing each other glances and carrying on short conversations that never seemed to go anywhere. It went on like this until one day they all just stopped. Kid was the first to leave, taking Liz and Patty with him. After that Black*Star too left, Tsubaki not far behind and now it was just her. She was the only one who came to visit, the only one who even seemed to remember him.

"I brought you some Daisies Soul... I thought they would be a nice change from the usual rose." Maka sat in front of his grave, a small, melancholy smile on her face. "Today I finally applied for a job at the library like you always said I should. Since I don't go on missions anymore I need something to fill my time." It was a sad sight. This small, broken girl sitting alone. Everyday she visited him. No matter the weather she was always there, by his side. Just like she should have been that day so many months ago.

He had saved her at the last moment, losing his life in the process. She remembered everything from that day. The rancid copper smell of his blood as the Kishin's long marred claws sunk into his chest, how Kid and Black*Star had arrived not even two minutes later, just in time to stop the murderer from taking its next victim but not soon enough to save her partner. She also remembered how Black*Star had carried her away from the scene and refused to let her go as she sobbed against his chest, wanting nothing more than to run back and be with Soul.

Maka spent the next few days in bed. She didn't eat, didn't speak, just laid there seemingly empty. It wasn't until the day of the calling that she finally emerged, clad in a slender black dress that reached the floor and trailed behind her, shoulders bare, a black veil covering her face. The dress had belonged to her mother many years ago. She walked down the isle that led to his open casket. Soul looked so peaceful in his pinstriped tuxedo. His eyes were closed, hands folded on his chest.

"Wake up..." She whispered, her voice coming out cracked and raspy. A gloved hand rested on his chest, searching for a sign he was fine and that this was all just some sick joke or even a dream. "Wake up..!" She said again, her voice raising. "I need you so wake up!" She cried out and laid her head on his chest. Tears fell from her eyes, creating small droplets on his suit.

"Maka..." Spirit placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, his own eyes filled with tears. He pulled her back and hugged her from behind. She fought against him, her sobs becoming louder until she just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the floor, her legs giving out from exhaustion.

"He promised to always be there..and now he's not!" The room was silent, the hearts of all the attendees breaking at the sight of this young girl crying over her lost friend. Spirit bent down and hugged her tightly, whispering words of reassurance into her hair. They sat like that until Maka's cries softened and faded to nothing. It was then that Spirit finally allowed his tears to fall as he lifted his only daughter up. She was light in his arms, sleeping softly.

"Asleep at a time like this..." Kid stood beside Death Scythe, his golden eyes a darker shade than usual. He reached up and wiped a tear trail from her cheek. "I can take her." Kid offered and took the sleeping girl without another word. He took her out of the room, the calling having been held at his home, and moved her to a guest bedroom. "You completely exhausted yourself." Kid lifted the veil from her head and placed it on a nearby table. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep. She seemed so calm now, the worries in her world gone if only for a short while. He could see the bags under her eyes and how she appeared skinnier, her skin a dull tan instead of its usual lively peach.

"Sleep well, Maka." Kid whispered before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**That's all I got for now. I have lost any and all ideas for my other stories so I am sad to say do not be expecting updates on them. If I get any ideas I will update, but just not now. I am also very busy so that makes it hard. I know a lot of you are going to be disappointed and again I'm sorry. There will be more to this story though. Two or three chapters. I'm sticking to a short story. If you don't hate me too much then please review.**


End file.
